


Old Meets New

by Lene3161



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Because I want to give him a happy ending with the man he loves, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Q's husband is adapted from Cloud Atlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lene3161/pseuds/Lene3161
Summary: James had gone MIA. This is what happened after.





	Old Meets New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't let him in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495092) by [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove). 



> Thanks for giving me inspiration for this fic. It gave me the drive to start writing other fics too. Thanks for giving me the push to start posting instead of writing drafts, cherrygoldlove.

An alarm clock rang, announcing it was 7:30 in the morning. A groan was heard from the lump under the blankets, before a pale arm reached out and turned the alarm clock off, cursing the morning and a terrific headache all the while.

 

A sleepy, hungover Q sat up in bed; and grabbed the aspirin and glass of water set on his bedside table by his kind soulmate. He swallowed the aspirin down quickly, and drank all the water in the glass before he staggered out of bed; and stumbled over to the ensuite to relieve his bursting bladder.

 

After finishing his business, he washed his hands in the sink and saw his reflection in the mirror. He flinched back from the wan, red-eyed visage of himself that reminded him of how he had gotten blind drunk last night and cried himself to sleep, all because of _the_ anniversary-the one he did his best to forget, but never could.

 

The anniversary of the disappearance of James Bond, codenamed 007 on a mission.

 

Q breathed in deeply, and let it go in a huge, gusty sigh. ‘ _Get it together, Danny_.’ he scolded himself. ‘ _You have no business mourning that bastard, after the way he treated you.’_

 

Q paused. And burst out laughing. It wasn’t a nice laugh-it was manic, bitter and hysterical. Frantic knocks on the bathroom door interrupted his outburst. “Danny, sweetheart, are you alright!?” Rufus Sixsmith, previously mentioned soulmate and his husband, shouted.

 

He opened the door, and was greeted by Rufus’ worried blue eyes. “I’m alright, love.” he whispered, while looking down to the floor, guilty for making Rufus worry.

 

“No, you are _not,”_ Rufus snapped, making Danny flinch. “C’mon then, sit on the bed. I’ve brought you breakfast.” he added in a softer tone. “Sorry for snapping at you.” Q kissed him then, silently accepting his apology.

 

Q looked at the bed tray sitting on his side of the bed which was piled with his favourite breakfast: eggs, hash browns, bacon, and chocolate; complete with a cup of tea. There was even a small bouquet of roses-actual goddamned _roses_. He thanked Rufus, and set the tray over his lap.

 

“My favourite breakfast in bed and actual _flowers_ -trying to romance me, are you?” Q smirked without much humour. 

 

“Is it working?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Are you-err…” Rufus started, so obviously worried for him that Danny couldn’t help but smile.

 

‘ _How am I so lucky to marry this man?’_ Q replied “Just laughing at the fact I’m visiting the grave of a man I have no business to mourn.” He always took leave to visit James’ grave every year on the day he went MIA, or as close to the date if he couldn’t make it because of MI6 business-every year for the past ten years.

 

Good God. Ten _years._ And to this day, he was still haunted by all the possibilities-what if he’d tried harder? What if he was kinder to James? What if he was more understanding, after all James was a 00-agent and they are damaged scarred people so they have no idea how to navigate relationships so maybe if he’d been more tolerant their relationship-

 

“Danny, stop.” Rufus’ firm voice broke his reverie. “I can see you blaming yourself for him going MIA-so I’m going to say this again: _it’s not your fault._ He was the one who cheated, who drank, who blamed you for all your relationship issues and never did his part to resolve them. _It’s not your fault._ And it’s completely normal to mourn, even though you had a toxic relationship with him.”

 

“Thank you, Rufus. I needed to hear that.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll always remind you so there is no chance of you forgetting it any time soon.”

 

Q sighed, and drank in the sight of Rufus. He had greying blond hair and blue eyes, and a trim build from his regular morning runs which the pyjamas he was currently wearing showed, even at 52 years old. All his friends freaked out at his resemblance to James in the beginning. It took him a while to convince them it was just a coincidence and that he actually loved Rufus.

 

Q had mourned James for a year and a half. Then he dated around for a year or so, dated Rufus for two years, were engaged for one, and finally married two years ago. He had been 35, Rufus was 50. People often thought he was Rufus’ boy toy, especially because Rufus was rich and Q looked so young-Rufus was a very wealthy banker and Q still looked to be in his late twenties.

 

Many thought Q could do better-find someone younger who wouldn’t die first and leave him behind. He never listened to them-he knew Rufus was his best match. He understood that a part of him will always love and mourn James. He was quite secure with their relationship and himself, which was a welcome relief from James. James was so insecure that he constantly cheated to feel desirable.

 

He also didn’t bolt when they were getting serious; when he’d told him, trembling in fear of a break-up, that he was MI6, that he wouldn’t always be able to make it for anniversaries and birthdays and he couldn’t be entirely truthful, so if Rufus couldn’t handle that it was best they split. He couldn’t possibly leave MI6, because he loved the job and his country.

 

Rufus had scoffed and said “I _know_ , love. I didn’t buy the whole ‘freelance software engineer with demanding clients’ story. And besides, a lady calling herself Eve told me this after our third date-said your last love couldn’t handle your schedule and left after four months.”

 

Q had been both annoyed and thankful at Eve-he really appreciated her caring enough to warn his boyfriends, but he also felt it wasn’t her business. Ultimately though he became even fonder of her for trying to save him from more heartbreak.

 

“Eat, love, your breakfast is getting cold.” Rufus snapped him out of his daydream.

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Q blushed when he realised he’d been staring at Rufus for the last 5 minutes, and devoured his breakfast.

 

****

 

Rufus sighed. He could put up a mask of certainty and calmness for Danny when Danny mourned for _that man._ As soon as Danny’s back was turned though, he can’t help but scowl ferociously and wish hell on Bond the Runaway Bastard. It wasn’t a nice thought, as the man really could be dead, but still-he _hated_ the man, for hurting Danny. He also envied the man in a twisted way for being with Danny first even though he could see how painful it had been for Danny. 

 

‘ _It doesn’t matter now though,’_ Rufus thought. ‘ _Danny loves me, and will be ecstatic when he knows what I’ve got for him. God knows he needs cheering up._ ’ He smiled, and glanced at the bedside table. Tucked away inside a drawer were two plane tickets to an isolated island near the Caribbean, which had just recently opened for tourism. It would be perfect to get Q’s mind off of Bond. God knows his poor husband needed it. Sex, drinks, and warm sunlight-what else could a man need for happiness?


End file.
